You'll Be In My Heart
by SIHansonWeasleyGamgee
Summary: Nightmares, debunking of rumors, and the parting of Frodo and Sam, two best friends. Songfic.


You'll Be In My Heart  
  
by SIHansonWeasleyGamgee  
  
This story explains how I feel about the incredibly close friendship of Frodo and Sam. It's rather long, but I'm proud of it. Disclaimer: I own neither Sam, Frodo, or the song "You'll Be In My Heart." I'm poor! Don't sue me! WARNING: Contains slight spoilers for those who haven't read all 3 books. PS-Review please!  
  
Come stop your crying, it'll be all right  
  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
  
I will protect you from all around you  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
Somewhere in Mordor, on a chill, sunless day, two small figures in Orcish clothing huddled close together in a crevice, hoping to avoid the eyes all around them. One slept soundly, his arm around the other, a small smile on his face. The other's sleep was fitful, and he let out a small moan as he clutched at an object hidden in his pocket. Suddenly, this figure began to thrash violently, tears running down his face. "No, no," he cried, and suddenly shouted, "Sam! Sam! Help me!!"  
  
The hobbit called Sam awoke with a start and stared with half concern, half fear at his master and dear friend, Frodo Baggins. Realizing what was going on, Sam sat up and gently shook his master. "Frodo! Master Frodo! Wake up!"  
  
Frodo jerked awake, breathing heavily, still clutching the thing in his pocket. His eyes were wide in terror and tears were streaming down his face. "Get away!" he cried, still half in his nightmare, pulling away from Sam. Then, as the terrifying dream faded, Frodo sobbed, "Oh, Sam!" and collapsed into his best friend's arms.  
  
A little taken aback, Sam nonetheless enveloped the weeping, shaking Frodo and rocked him back and forth, as if he were soothing a terrified hobbit-child back at his home in the Shire. "Hush now, Mr. Frodo," he murmured. "Stop your cryin', now, it'll be all right." They sat like this for a few minutes as Frodo's sobs quieted and his breathing came easier.  
  
At last, Frodo pulled back from Sam, wiping his nose with his dirty sleeve. "Thank you, Sam," he murmured, slightly ashamed of his tears.  
  
"You don't need to be thankin' me, Mr. Frodo," Sam told Frodo. "That's what I'm here for."  
  
Frodo smiled weakly at Sam, and Sam smiled back. There was a pause. Then Sam, with a concerned look, spoke up. "Master, if you want to talk about your dream...get it out of your head an' all..."  
  
Frodo nodded, and took a deep, steadying breath. "I was in the tower again, with the Orcs...they began to torture me...they stole everything from me...and then...HE came..."  
  
Sam didn't have to ask who "HE" was. "HE" had plagued both hobbits' sleep ever since the two had entered "HIS" land, with "HIS" Ring...  
  
Frodo kept speaking. "He showed me...you...struggling to go on with the dreadful Ring. Then you turned...you came for me...but..." A tear fell down Frodo's cheek. "They knew about you and...they caught you...and HE got the Ring..." Frodo trailed off, tears freely flowing down his face once more.  
  
"There now, Mr. Frodo," Sam murmured. "Don't say any more. Best not to think about such things..." He patted his suffering friend's back reassuringly.  
  
"I'm scared, Sam," Frodo admitted in a whisper.  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Frodo," Sam said. "I'll protect you from the nasty Orcs." This solemn pledge seemed to reassure the tired, scared Ringbearer, and he took a steadying breath.  
  
"Sleep, master," Sam told Frodo. "Lay your head in my lap again. Nothing will harm you while I'm here, not if I have anything to say about it."  
  
"Yes..." Frodo murmured, and settled back into Sam's arms. "Thank you, dear Sam," he whispered as he fell back to sleep, Sam murmuring reassuring words to him.  
  
For one so small, you seem so strong  
  
My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm  
  
This bond between us, can't be broken  
  
I will be here, don't you cry  
  
Sam watched his master sleep, marveling again at his endurance. "You've been through so much, Mr. Frodo," he murmured. "Yet you still go on. And you don't never show no fear usually. But I know you must be so scared...you with that dreadful Ring...an' only me here with you..." He paused, fighting his own fear and sleepiness, then continued in a softer voice. "But so long as I can, I'll keep you safe...my dear Mr. Frodo..." Sam yawned, closing his eyes and sighing. "An' you don't never have to worry about me leavin' you...'cause I'll be in your heart always...and you'll be in mine..." Sam slowly fell into slumber, and the two hobbits slept undisturbed for the rest of the night.  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
  
From this day on, now and forever more  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart  
  
Always...  
  
Time passed. Sam and Frodo finally destroyed the Ring, and they, along with Merry and Pippin, returned to their beloved Shire. But things were never the same. While Merry and Pippin adored the prestige that came from their part in the War of the Ring and freeing the Shire from the grip of Saruman, Frodo shied away from it, preferring to keep to himself in his uncle's hole in Bag End. Frodo was constantly plagued by reminders of his journey, "the ghost of the Ring" as he sometimes called it, and he feared he'd never be at peace in the Shire again. Sam, on the other hand, was perfectly content. He'd married after their return, and he and his wife Rosie lived in Bag End with Frodo.  
  
Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
  
They just don't trust what they can't explain.  
  
I know we're different but, deep inside us,  
  
We're not that different at all.  
  
Samwise hurried along the familiar path to Bag End, groceries slung in a sack over his shoulder. His wife and unborn child waited for him at home, but just now that wasn't what troubled him.  
  
Sam pulled open the door of the hobbit-hole, left his groceries in the kitchen, and called, "Master Frodo?"  
  
"I'm in here, Sam," came Frodo's voice from the study. "And you needn't call me Master," he added as Sam stepped in and shut the study door behind him. "You don't work for me anymore."  
  
Sam nodded. "I'm sorry, Frodo, it's just that's what I'm used to."  
  
"No harm done, Sam. Now tell me," Frodo added, closing the Red Book which he had been writing in, "what's on your mind?"  
  
Sam took a breath. "I was walkin' back from the grocer's today, an'...an' I heard people talking...they...they think I'm cheating on Rosie..."  
  
Frodo looked startled. "Who would you cheat on Rosie with, Sam?"  
  
Sam reddened to the roots of his curly hair, and very quietly, whispered, "You..."  
  
"You mean...they think...?"  
  
Sam was suprised when Frodo burst into laughter. "Oh, Sam," he chuckled, shaking his head. "You mustn't take what they say seriously. I've known of that rumor for ages. Number one, any fool can see you dearly love your Rosie."  
  
"That I do," Sam smiled, thinking of his beloved wife and their unborn child.  
  
"Number two, I do love you, Sam, just not in the way the gossipers might think. You're the dearest friend I have, and I care about you very, very much. How could I not, after all we've been through together?"  
  
Sam nodded. "I know that, Frodo. I feel the same. It just...took me aback to hear them talkin'..."  
  
"You mustn't blame them, Sam. All they see is two young hobbits who spend an unnatural amount of time together. They don't understand our bond, and they never really will..." Frodo sighed, looking down at the Red Book in his lap. "Sometimes I forget that the inhabitants of the Shire haven't seen all we've seen...they're so...so sheltered compared to you and I. They never really understood the evil of Sauron..."  
  
"That's true," Sam agreed. "We've been places and done things no other hobbits have done. They can't understand how it feels."  
  
"Yes, Sam. We've been to death and back together, you and I..."  
  
Suddenly Sam heard his wife calling.  
  
"There's Rosie...I'd best go see what she wants." Sam stood up.  
  
Frodo nodded. "All right, Sam."  
  
Sam paused at the door. "Thank you, Frodo...for listenin'..."  
  
"Anytime, Sam."  
  
Years passed, and one day the time came for the Ringbearers to pass out of Middle-Earth. Frodo and Sam departed with Gandalf, Elrond, Galadriel, and other Elves for their last journey together to the Havens.  
  
One night of their journey, Frodo and Sam lay close by each other in their bedrolls, gazing up at the sky.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Sam Gamgee?"  
  
Sam sighed. "I just can't believe this is the last journey we'll ever have together...I...Oh, Frodo, what will I do without you?"  
  
Frodo smiled. "Why, you'll do just as you have been doing, Sam."  
  
"But it won't be the same! I won't be able to do for you ever again!"  
  
"I think you've done for me more than enough, dearest Sam," Frodo replied. "After all, you have Rosie and Elanor, and your future children, to do for now. You'll be content, Sam."  
  
Sam sighed. "I wish you could share my contentedness with me."  
  
"I've tried, Sam," Frodo murmured. "But I will be happy where I'm going. And you'll join me in Valinor, once you've lived your joyous life to its fullest. Then we'll never part again." He paused, staring at the sky. "Samwise, look up."  
  
Sam, wondering what his dearest friend meant to show him, obeyed.  
  
"You see the light of Earendil's Silmaril?"  
  
"Yes, I see the blessed star."  
  
"Every time you see that star, remember I shall see it too. Though we may not be with each other, though we may be miles apart, we share that star. Not only that, we share our hearts. You will always be in my heart, dearest of friends."  
  
"And you'll be in mine, Frodo. Forever."  
  
With these words, as they had on that night so long ago, Frodo's head resting in Sam's lap, the two hobbits slept.  
  
The hour of Frodo's departure arrived. Sam waited, tears streaming down his face, on the beach of the Grey Havens as Frodo said his goodbyes to his cousins. Finally, he turned to Sam, and, both crying, the two embraced. Frodo placed a kiss on Sam's forehead. "I love you, friend of friends, Samwise Gamgee."  
  
Sam sniffled. "And I you, Mr. Frodo." He clasped Frodo's hand. "You'll be in my heart."  
  
"Always." Frodo smiled, and turned to board the ship to Valinor. As the gangplank was raised, Sam could hear Frodo singing softly.  
  
"The Road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began, and I must follow if I can..."  
  
Sam stood there for a long while after Frodo's ship departed, long after the tiny speck on the horizon had disappeared. Suddenly, to his suprise, he found himself singing a different version of the bit of Bilbo's walking-song that Frodo had sang on the way to the Havens.  
  
"And round the corner there does wait, a new road by a wat'ry gate. And though I oft have passed it by, a day will come at last when I will take the hidden paths that run, east of the Moon, west of the Sun. I'll come to rest in Valinor, and then I'll leave Master no more."  
  
Thus ending, Sam looked up and saw the blessed star of Earendil. Awed by its beauty, he gazed at it.  
  
"I shall never be alone. For you will be in my heart, Master Frodo. Always."  
  
The tired hobbit pointed his feet toward home.  
  
You'll be in my heart  
  
No matter what they say  
  
You'll be here in my heart  
  
Always  
  
Always.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading my story! Hope you liked it! Review please! 


End file.
